Elsword Universe History 1 - Vila de Ruben
by dragonwalsh
Summary: Capitulo #1 da Historia Fanfic de Elsword. Elsword conhece uma elfa, que esta em busca de Benders, que roubou o Fragmento de El.


\- Bem... De acordo com essa placa a Vila Ruben fica a alguns minutos daqui. Mal posso esperar... Finalmente vou ficar mais f... – Alguém esbarrou em mim. Eu me levanto pronto para gritar, quando vejo que é uma garota –.  
\- Desculpe, eu não te vi aí. Estou atrás de Benders, ele roubou o fragmento de El. Eu pensei ter visto ele vindo por aqui. – Ela me encara e pergunta – Você viu alguém passando por aqui? Além de mim, claro.  
\- Não. Espera, você disse Benders?  
\- Sim. Por quê? Você o conhece?  
\- Claro! Pode não parecer, mas eu sou um Espadachim muito forte! – Ela olha pra mim com desconfiança, mas logo sorri –.  
\- Sério? Ótimo! Então você pode me ajudar! Eu sou Rena, uma arqueira do Reino dos Elfos.  
\- Reino dos Elfos? Mas isso não fica em outra dimensão?  
\- Não exatamente.  
\- Como assim?  
\- É simples. O Reino dos Elfos e o mundo em que estamos são conectados pela energia do Fragmento de El. Eu fui enviada para este mundo quando ainda era criança para proteger o Fragmento de El, sem ele, não só a conexão entre os mundos, mas eu também deixaria de existir. Mas sem problemas, com um Espadachim forte como você, logo logo vamos recuperar o Fragmento de El.  
\- Cl...Claro...! – Ela ta falando sério sobre esse negócio de conexão entre mundos? Não importa, tenho certeza que se eu recuperar o Fragmento de El, vão me reconhecer como o herói que sou! – Meu nome é Elsword.  
\- Prazer te conhecer Elsword. É melhor irmos logo, antes que o rastro suma.  
Tão logo disse isso, e disparou na frente, correndo e pulando entre as árvores, quase não consegui acompanhá-la.  
Tão logo chegamos à Vila Ruben, vimos um oficial. No mesmo momento eu o reconheci, era Lowe, o capitão dos guerreiros da Vila Ruben. Quando chegamos mais perto, vimos que ele estava discutindo com uma garota. Ela era muito baixa, me lembrava um esquilo com cabelo roxo. Deu pra perceber que era um assunto sério.  
\- Ei Lowe! O que está acontecendo? – ele se virou para mim, e abriu um sorriso no canto do rosto.  
\- Elsword... Quanto tempo! Eu estava falando para a senhorita Aisha que não precisamos de civis correndo atrás de bandidos.  
\- Mas eu não sou uma civil! Eu sou uma maga! – Essa garota é muito cabeça quente –.  
\- Verdade? Então faça alguma magia, senhorita "maga". Se fizer, eu deixo você cooperar com o resgate do Fragmento de El. – Lowe estava sem paciência também, deu para perceber –.  
Aisha começou a se concentrar, olhando diretamente para Lowe, e uma nuvem de chuva apareceu acima da cabeça dele.  
\- Argh! OK, ok! Você é uma maga pode parar agora! – Um relâmpago acertou uma mecha de cabelos perto de sua orelha esquerda, que não teve tempo de pegar fogo, pois a chuva o apagou.  
Com ar de satisfeita, Aisha estalou os dedos, e a nuvem se encolheu até virar uma bolha de água e cair na cabeça de Lowe, deixando-o mais molhada do que já estava.  
Lowe se virou para mim e perguntou:  
\- Quem é essa garota? – Ele apontou para Rena, que estava com uma expressão séria. O que será que ela estava pensando? –.  
\- Ela é Rena, é a Elfa que protege o Fragmento de El. Ela disse que viu Benders vindo por aqui, mas perdemos o rastro.  
\- Entendo. – Se virou para Aisha – Você, já que quer ajudar, vai com Elsword e Rena atrás de Benders – Virou-se para mim novamente – Vão falar com Hagus, o chefe da Vila. É um homem alto com uma barba enorme. Ele deve estar no centro da Vila. Nada acontece em Ruben sem que ele saiba.  
\- Ok! Deseje-nos sorte.  
Lowe Estava certo, Hagus estava no centro da Vila, e foi fácil identificá-lo, era o único com barba. Estava sentado na sombra de uma barraca de comércio. Estava roncando.  
Cutuquei ele com o pé, e ele logo acordou.  
\- Ahn...? Quem é você?  
\- Sou Elsword. Somos o Grupo de Busca de El. Lowe nos mandou procurar você para acharmos Benders.  
\- Eu não sei nada sobre Benders.  
\- Como não sabe? Lowe disse que nada acontece em Ruben sem que você saiba.  
\- E ele está certo. A questão é que Benders não veio até Ruben.  
\- Mas vi os rastros dele, e eles terminam na cidade.  
\- Rastros? Ah sim... Desculpe, eles são meus, eu gosto de andar pela floresta de manhã.  
\- Espera um pouco, se os rastros eram seus, quem Rena viu na floresta?  
\- Era Benders – Rena finalmente disse algo –. Mas eu estava pensando nessa possibilidade...  
\- Que possibilidade? – Eu não estava entendendo nada –.  
\- Benders ainda está na Árvore de El – era Hagus falando, agora ele estava em pé –. O que Rena viu foi o Espectro dele. Até alguém que entende bastante sobre a Árvore de El como Rena pode facilmente confundir um Espectro com alguém.  
\- Espectro? O que é isso? – Eu ainda não estava conseguindo entender nada –.  
\- Um Espectro é uma projeção de algo ou alguém, realizada por um feitiço ou uma runa. Mas só um mago muito poderoso poderia ter feito isso – Aisha estava entendendo tudo. Todo mundo entendia menos eu –.  
\- Foi a Árvore de El, estava tentando me dizer que Benders ainda está lá – respondeu Rena –. Então temos uma chance de recuperar o El. Temos que chegar até a Árvore o mais rápido possível. – Se virou para Aisha – Maga. Pode nos levar até lá?  
\- Claro, vou tentar – Estava com uma expressão preocupada –.  
\- Esperem – Era Hagus –. Vocês podem precisar de uma ajudinha.  
Ele tirou três anéis do bolso. Um era Azul com cristais vermelhos em cima, formando o desenho de uma rosa; Outro era de uma cor amarela, me lembrava uma flor que crescia perto da minha antiga casa, e tinha o que parecia um minúsculo pedaço de vinha enrolado nele todo; O último era mais simples, era feito de madeira escura com símbolos cravados por sua volta. Estavam em alguma língua que eu não conhecia.  
Hagus entregou o anel azul para Aisha, o amarelo para Rena e o de madeira para mim.  
\- Para que serve esses anéis? – Rena parecia desconfiada.  
\- Eles vão ajudá-los quando vocês precisarem. Cortesia da minha velha amiga Anne. Agora é melhor irem logo, antes que Benders fuja.  
\- Okay, vamos!


End file.
